New Recruits?
by AnimeFreaks13
Summary: Mysterious new recruits. Mysterious new enemies. There's more to these 3 newcomers than meets the eye. ON HOLD!
1. New Recruits

New Recruits  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin. But I wish I did.  
  
Inuc:: Why do we have to be in this fan fic?  
Jess:: Cause I said so and I'm the writer.  
Lana:: Whatever. let's just get it over with.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"Ok everyone, I have some news and I'm only going to say it once so listen up. We are getting two new recruits" Everyone looked at Kosaka with interest. "You mean that we're getting more people added to our team?" "Yes Dojima, that's what I said" "When will they arrive Chief" "They should arrive any day now."  
"Okay." For the rest of the day most anyone could talk about was the new people. They guessed at the ages, personalities, hair color, eye color, etc. Dojima and Sakaki even betted on whether they would be girls or boys.   
  
Next Day ((I know, I'm not very descriptive))  
  
Everyone arrived early, even Dojima, just incase the new team members got there. The day was pretty boring and Dojima started to regret coming in early. "I could have slept in!" she complained as she slumped onto the couch after pacing the room a couple hundred times. Then there was a call and Amon was told to go down to see the guard. When he came out of the elevator there were two people behind him. The new recruits had arrived.  
  
First one girl stepped out and then the other one stepped out behind Amon. "Everyone this is Fler Flersent and Seemenza Testardo" One of the girls took a step forward and tapped Amon on the shoulder, "Actually my name is Fleur Fleurissant and she is Semenza Testarda" Dojima laughed at Amon then turned to Sakaki, "They are both girls, I win. Pay up." "Oh alright."  
  
Amon introduced the team to the new girls. "This is Dojima, Sakaki, Michael, Karasuma, Robin, and I'm Amon." Fleur nodded a friendly hello and Semenza did the same. Amon showed then to a their work stations ((I'm not sure if there would be enough computers but if there weren't they bought some more computers)) and then went back to his seat. Dojima insisted on a tour of the office and Karasuma explained the basics of how the STN-J worked. Surprisingly neither of the girls found it strange that they didn't kill witches.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
That night back at the apartment the two new girls had rented....  
"Remember Semenza, we can't use all our powers. It'd make them suspicious." "Yea, yea Inuc. I know. You've told me a thousand times!" "Don't call me that. Call me Fleur, that is my name." Semenza scoffed and turned over in her bed. "Sometimes I really don't get you....Lana" with that they both went to sleep.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Well, that's it for chapter one. This is my first ever fan fic. Please read and review. No Flames Please. If you have any suggestions on how to make this a better fan fic I'll gladly take the help...I'm liable to run out of Ideas.  
Speaking of which, where is my muse. **sees letter on her desk** What's this... "Dear Jessica, I'm going on vacation. I'll be gone for the next two weeks. See ya then! Signed, Esprit P.S. Good Luck with your first fan fic." .... HOW DARE SHE! Well anyway, I'll try to update soon. Also, this name, AnimeFreaks13, is shared by me and my sister. Only she has used it till now. And don't think my muse is evil cause she is always giving me Ideas .... I give them to my sister and she disregards most of them. Actually, I think she gets rid of all my ideas... anyway, Bye!


	2. New Friends

Chapter 2 - New friends  
  
Jess :: Hey! Great news! Esprit's back early!  
Esprit :: Yea, Anim was boring ((If you don't know, Anim is supposedly where Esprit came from....)) And you can stop talking about me Jessica!  
Jess :: Me? I wasn't saying anything....  
Esprit :: Whatever, just use my muse powers and write the fan fic.  
Jess :: you bet. Here's Chapter 2.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Semenza and Fleur came to work bright and early arriving around the time Robin got there. They said good morning to each other and Fleur shot Semenza a warning look. Semenza sighed. Amazingly Dojima was the next person to come in.  
"Hey everyone! I just got a great idea!" "Really? What is it?" said Fleur. "Nuh-uh! You have to wait till someone else gets here..." She had a smirk on and Fleur didn't seem to happy about it, like Dojima had something sinister planned.  
Later on Sakaki showed up and exclaimed at how Dojima had gotten here before him. "Huh!? Dojima? What are you doing here? You usually don't get out of bed for another few hours!" Dojima just walked over to him and pushed him towards the elevator whispering something in his ear as she did. Sakaki's eyes widened. "Why do I have to co.." but Dojima had covered his mouth to keep him quiet. She pushed him into the elevator then told Sakaki to keep the door open. She then went back and grabbed Fleur's hand. "Come on. I got a surprise" Meanwhile, Sakaki had tried to leave the elevator and so Dojima slung Fleur towards the elevator and straight into Sakaki, knocking both of them back into the elevator.  
"So, what's the surprise Dojima?" "Well duh Fleur! The thing I do best. SHOPPING!" Sakaki, from behind the girl's muttered something about needed help. The elevator door closed and down they went.  
  
Semenza blinked a few times at the weirdness of the people that worked here. No one ever told us we were going to work with psychos and idiots...  
A few minutes later she got tired of doing nothing and stood up. This movement cause Robin to look at her and smile. Semenza smiled back and then turned her attention towards Michael, who had his headphones blaring loud at the moment. She walked over and laid a hand on his shoulder looking at the game he was playing. Michael turned his head to look at her. "Look out!" Semenza cried. But it was too late and the You Lose music played. "Wha!?" Michael turned back to his computer. "Ah, man!" "I'm sorry, did I ruin your game?" "Yea, but it's ok. It's only a game."  
She smiled and looked at his computer again. "Can you show me how to play?" "uh.....sure. Sure!" He smiled and started showing her which buttons did what. Robin looked over at them and smiled. Then she went back to her work. "Hey, Robin was it? You want to play me? Michael says it's a two player game!" "Sure"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
During this time Dojima had steered Sakaki and Fleur into a formal kimono store. At that point Sakaki tried running away but was once again foiled when Fleur used her powers to pull him along behind them. "Wow, Telepathic powers. Useful." Dojima chose out 2 kimonos and went towards the dressing room telling Fleur to come along and bring Sakaki with her. "Why do I have to be here?" Sakaki asked while sitting against the wall of the dressing rooms. "For this!" The girls walked out of their respective dressing rooms to show off the kimonos they had on. Sakaki shuddered when he saw them. Dojima was wearing a bright green one with dark green obi. Fleur was wearing a kimono that looked as if it had once been a child's easel, covered in every non-matching color imaginable. "My eyes!" "Come on. You don't have to be that critic-like." Dojima put her hands on her hips and Fleur smiled. "I'll pick out the next ones ok?" "Alright" Later they came out wearing the kimonos Fleur had chosen. Dojima wearing a magenta colored kimono with a golden-ish obi. Fleur was wearing a light pink kimono with white cherry blossoms on it and a blue obi. Sakaki liked these a lot more than the last ones and clapped saying how nice they both looked. "Oh, so you applaud everyone but me, huh? What a jerk" She turned around and went to change back into her regular clothing so that she could pay for the kimono. Fleur did the same and when she came out Dojima was waiting near the register. "Dojima, I don't think he meant to act like a jerk. Maybe he doesn't like the color scheme you picked." "I guess you could be right...but I'm still calling him a jerk. Now, let me pay for your kimono." After they had paid and were all three outside Sakaki said, "I'm hungry. Let's find some place to eat." "I'll second that" Dojima agreed. Guess she doesn't think he's too much of a jerk...Fleur thought and agreed that it was about time to eat.  
They ate at Harry's and Dojima ordered for Fleur saying, "Your not from around here and you probably don't know what you'd like." Soon all three of them had Ramen noodles and miso soup. After lunch Fleur expressed her gratitude and the pleasure she had had that day so far. "Is there anywhere else we might go?" "Oh yea. There's tons more shops to go to." Fleur seemed to polite to say it but her facial expression said that she didn't want to shop anymore. Sakaki saw this and replied, "Uh...Dojima. Maybe Fleur has had enough shopping and wants to go somewhere fun." "Ok, where too leader boy? What could be more fun then shopping?" "My turn to surprise you two."  
A little while later they were flying down a race course on 3 motorcycles. "Woo hoo! This is fun!" "See! I knew you'd like it!" "Someone help meeeeeeee!" Screamed Dojima as she ran off the track and into the Safety net and hay wall. Sakaki and Fleur laughed and kept going. Dojima, after pulling herself together got up and walked out to the center of the track...she wasn't hurt at all. While coming around the corner Fleur nearly hit her but swerved to the right and ran off the track as well. Sakaki stopped his bike. "Well, looks like I'm the winner! You two alright?" "Fine, just dandy" Said Dojima. "Glorious! That was very fun." "Alright then. Let's puts these back and head back. They're probably worried about us." Both girls nodded.  
  
The three walked out of the elevator to see Michael, Semenza, and Robin deep in a video game. "Yes! I won again!" Cried Semenza. "Hi guys and gals. Have you been playing video games all day?" "Yep. And I've beat them both every time! Michael usually came in 2nd and Robin, sadly came in 3rd most of the time" She seemed terribly happy. Then she spotted Fleur " Oh In..." Fleur shot her a look and she corrected herself. "Fleur, This is the best place I've ever been! How was your day?" She was extremely energetic too. "Have you been drinking coffee or something Semenza?" Michael turned to her, "She had about 5 cups before we started the marathon to see who was the best. I told her that she didn't need that much caffeine" He shook his head. Fleur smiled. "Hey, I've just noticed," Semenza said suddenly calm again, "That dark fellow and the stern lady haven't been here today. Where are they?" "Oh, right! I forgot to tell you. They came in and went to check out a crime scene where a witch could be the culprit real early this morning. They should be back any time..." The elevator opened to show Amon and Karasuma inside. "...now." Michael smiled. "So, how was the site?" Robin asked. "Weird, that's for sure. I don't think it was done by a human that's for sure." "Then it was a witch" said Sakaki. "Well, no. I don't think it was a witch though. unless their power is the ability to throw stores a few blocks..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
End chapter 2! I wrote this chapter before I posted the first one so I can't say thanks for the reviews, cause there might not be any! Well. Esprit seems to have disappeared but man she can work wonders. **looks on desk to see another letter** not again..."Dear Jessica, don't worry. I didn't leave....well, I sort of did but I'll be back soon with food. Man you looked dead in your seat. Sighed, Esprit" Do I really look dead?  
**Esprit is suddenly back with cream of chicken of drained ramen** Bon Appetite!  
Jess ::thanks Esprit! This looks great! **devours food**  
Esprit :: Well, she's busy but I'll say it. Please read and review. No Flames please. Got any suggestions? She'll gladly take the help. Chapter three will probably be up in 2 seconds so don't blame me if she doesn't say thanks for the reviews. Even though it's my fault or being a great muse! **anime happy face** see ya later ningens! **Eats her food too**


	3. Hidden Secrets Revealed

Chapter three - Hidden secrets Revealed   
  
Jess :: Aren't I a quick updater? **smiles** I'd like to thank all that reviewed, if any reviewed. I didn't wait to see. I'm hoping that my first fan fic is a big success. If it isn't, I'm firing my muse.  
Esprit :: hey, don't blame me! I just give the inspiration. Not the text you write down. It's not my fault if this fan fic sucks...  
Jess ::I forgot to in the last Chapter but here it is. the Disclaimer. I do not own Witch Hunter Robin in anyway. But just like everyone else, I wish I did.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"What!? It through a building!?" Doujima exclaimed. "Yea, we don't know how though. They did it during the night so we're totally lost. No one was around to see it...and lived." "What do you mean? They killed all witnesses?" Sakaki asked. "Yes. It seems they don't want to be found till they find what they are looking for." Amon said. Doujima's facial expression went from scared to confused, " Wait, how do you know they are looking for something?" Karasuma held up an open envelope with a letter inside, "This is how. It was left by the culprit. It reads, 'We have arrived, as you most certainly already know. We know you are in this city and we won't leave, or stop, till we find you. Inuyasha-chan and Lana, we will get them and you. You can not protect them. Even with your powers.' We don't know who they are or who these people are." Amon continued, "But it seems that this Inuyasha person was given the name chan by the writer. And from this letter we also find that there is more than one person involved in this case. But no matter what did this, the police have given it over to us. Whether it be human, witch, or something else." He look at the scared faces around Him. He did not look at Fleur or Semenza because they were new and he didn't expect them to do well against a witch...or whatever this thing was, like this.  
If he had looked at them he would have seen the look of discomfort and unusual fear that they showed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
That night at the apartment...  
Semenza was pacing the room, she couldn't sit down. Fleur was standing near the window looking out onto Japan at night. "They know we are here. They know we intend to stop them." Fleur stated. "Of course I know that! Your stupid boyfriend is a maniac and has now come to kill the ones that destroyed his life! I'm starting to wonder if we should care about these idiots!" "Number 1, he is no longer my boyfriend. Number 2, just because the STN of that country are pigs that don't care who gets killed while they hunt a witch doesn't mean that these people are the same!" "How do you know that Inuc! How do you know that these people are different then the ones back home!? How do you know that he won't kill you to get to them!?" "I don't ok! I don't know if he will kill me! But I do know that these people are different. I can sense it. There is something about these people that seems....different. I can't describe it." "What about the tall, dark, and scary one that never smiles?" "Him too. He just isn't like the STN back in France." "Maybe you just have a soft spot for people that come from our real birthplace. Japan!" "That's not it Lana and you know it!" Lana sat on her bed and hung her head, " I know. But I just have to know for myself. I mean, I trust the one that can't leave the office and the craft-user. But the others...I just don't know." "Well I do." said Inuc as she sat on her bed, facing the window.  
They sat in silence for a while then Fleur, Inuyasha-chan, spoke up, "Should we tell them?" "I don't know. And even if we did. they might not believe us. Or they might turn on us and blame us for it all." "I know. But I really think that this would be easier if they knew. They might not trust us, but I trust them." There was a pause and then Lana replied, "Then I guess, we will tell them the truth." "Tomorrow we go in early then." They nodded in agreement even though they weren't facing each other and then set their alarms and went to sleep.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
Chapter 3 done! What a wonderful accomplishment. I may have overdone the yelling but oh well. Now you can kinda get the idea of what is going on. Oh, and thanks Esprit. Sorry if my chapters are short. Bye!


	4. A New Person With a Secret

Chapter 4! A new person with a secret  
  
Hello again! If you are wondering why Esprit didn't talk at the end of last chapter she fell asleep as soon as Chapter 3 ended. So, I had my "co-muses" help me out. Those co-people are my sister Rebecca and my friend Lea. They aren't muses but they gave me some great ideas so I have dubbed them my co-muses. Well, anyway...**sees another note** Not again. Why does she do this? **reads** Well, seems that late last night Esprit decided to go to Japan. But who needs her! I have enough ideas in my head for at least one chapter. Hope she's back by then. Here's chapter 4!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Fleur and Semenza got to work early, said Hi to Michael, and sat at their respective work areas. Robin came in first, followed soon after by Amon and Karasuma. Sakaki came in then Dojima came just before noon. While they all went in a shadow lurked nearby and watched as they all went up in the elevator. It saw movement upstairs and counted that it was the fifth floor up. "So they are on floor 5 of this building are they?" said a female voice. She turned on her black boots and walked towards the area directly across from the STN-J building, as soon as a car came she disappeared and then the elevator binged.  
Everyone was doing something. Doujima was reading a shopping magazine, Sakaki was playing Michael at a video game that Lana, Semenza, already beat, and Lana was looking out the window bored. She noticed the girl in the green jacket disappear when the car passed. Lana then tilted her head towards Inuc and Inuc, Fleur, nodded. Fleur was staring into space until Lana nodded at her then she started watching the elevator. Amon and Karasuma were talking about the letter they found.  
The elevator binged and all of the people in the room looked at it. Everyone was here right? So who was coming up? Inuc and Lana watched as if they knew who was coming. The doors opened to show a girl wearing a dark green jacket a black shirt with Lincoln Park written on it and flare blue jeans. She was smiling. Tela! Thought both Inuc, Fleur, and Lana, Semenza at once.  
"Who are you?" said Amon. "My name is Tela." she looked at Inuc and Lana, "Hi L..."Inuc shot a look at her and then she continued, " Laaooong time no see.?" It sounded like a question and a statement mixed together. Amon then spoke again, "How did you get past the guard downstairs? Where are you from?" "I am from..." Another look from Inuc and she finished, "...I'm here to help...Fleur and Semenza. As for how I got past the guard, it was simple." She shot a look of pure self appreciation at Lana and Inuc and they both knew what she meant, Teleportation.  
Most of the team took great joy that they had another helper, meant less work for them. after a few hundred hellos she was able to sit down next to Fleur and Semenza. She whispered to them, "Hi girls." They nodded hellos to her. "He's here. They've been tracking you ever since you left France." "We know" Lana whispered back.  
Michael was taking a lot of interest in how they were talking to each other. He also noted Tela's silver eyes. He then turned his attention to Amon who was making his way over to Tela. He had been examining her for a few minutes and was now going over to talk to her. "You, Tela. Listen, you may have been sent to help these two but unlike them you don't look as if you could handle hunting a fly non the less hunt a witch or whatever these things are." Tela went stiff and slowly turned to look at him. Her eyes flashed red for a split second and then a light filled the room. It got brighter and brighter till you couldn't see, they heard something and when the light was gone Amon was on his ass. "Please don't say that Mr. Amon. It's not very nice." She smiled as if nothing had happened then turned back to Fleur and Semenza. Amon walked out of the room seeing as how he had somehow been made a fool of.  
"So, if you come up against him, will u fight him Inuc?" "I don't know" "No she won't cause she still his girlfriend." Lana smirked earning her a smack in the face from Fleur. "What'd I do?" "He is not still my boyfriend!" she whisper yelled. "There is nothing between us. I will fight him, I will stop him, and nothing will get in my way." "Ok"  
"Hey guys!" Michael said at about that moment. "We got ourselves a witch near an old ice cream shop. He has the ability to make something as cold as he wants. Name Akahito Nakamura" "Ok everyone, let's go. Can you call Amon and tell him where to meet us?" "No need, I'm right here." Everyone turned to see Amon. "Let's go, before he can hurt anyone." Tela and Fleur got up and followed the others out. Amon put a hand in front of Tela. "Not you. I don't know if we can trust you." Inuc gave her a look that said it was ok and she sat down next to Lana.   
Meanwhile, Michael was typing very fast on his computer. His computer Beeped softly and his eyes widened. Then he said, "Semenza, can you go get some food? I'm starving" "Me too" "Me? Why me?" "Cause your the closest to the elevator" It was true, she had moved closer to the elevator when the others left. Tela was sitting near the window now and was watching as the others left. Soon Lana was up and going out for food. Michael was still typing away at his computer. A few minutes after Lana left Michael's typing stopped and Tela looked at him when this happened. He turned to Tela. "Tela, the real reason I asked Semenza to go is cause of this." He pointed to his computer. On the screen was a picture of Tela. She gasped. He had looked her up. But scarier than that was what was written next to her name. Age :: Origin :: Job :: etc. etc. The only thing that had anything written next to it was Race. Race :: Demon. Her eyes widened. She had used her real name when she introduced herself. She hadn't thought that they would look her up.  
  
Michael saw her reaction and cleared his throat. Drawing her attention from the computer back to him. "I also noticed that none of the other data appears. I've been trying to get it but it seems as though someone blacked it out permanently. Is the data that does appear true?" He stared at her sternly and determinedly. "um...uh...""she hung her head, "Yes. It's true. I am a demon." Michael's expression changed almost immediately. Now he was surprised and shocked. "I-I don't believe it! A demon working here at the STN-J!" Something here was wrong. "You think it's neat?" "Sure! This has never happened before. Tell me, are the others demons too? Are the culprits that left behind the note demons? Are there any more demons like you around?" He bombarded her with questions about demons and only stopped when Semenza walked back in with food. "I hope this is enough to satisfy your needs." She dropped the bags near Michael and sat near the window. Michael motioned towards Tela with the look that so clearly asked, Is she one too?. Tela picked up a bag and didn't answer him. She walked over to the couch and started eating. Michael hung his head in defeat and picked up the other bag and ate his food.  
After they finished eating Tela made sure to throw away all the trash and not to talk to Michael incase he asked her about demons again. Fortunately he made no attempt seeing as how Semenza was now in the room. Then Tela went over and sat near the window with Lana and looked out the window, expecting the team to come back soon. Lana sincerely hoped that the bad guys didn't attack now. A wave of energy hit her and she held her head, Lana it's Inuc. Come quick., Lana stood up and disappeared. Tela knew what had happened and made no move to follow. Michael turned to them to find only one there. "Hey, where'd Semenza go off to?" Tela shrugged, "bathroom?" "Oh, ok."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
Doujima, who had actually come with the others, was at the moment an ice statue. Sakaki was holding his jacket close as he tried aiming his gun at the witch. It was freezing. Not to mention Doujima had sneezed soon after they got into position and blown their cover. Sakaki shot at the witch but he missed by a few inches. "Come on Hunters! Can't you do better than that?" The witch laughed. Karasuma ran out, aimed, and shot at the witch. But the witch noticed her movement and froze the bullet before it hit him, the bullet fell to the ground. "Oh no" He unleashed his power at Karasuma and another of the STN-J was a statue of ice. "Ka-Karasuma" Sakaki stuttered, nearly frozen just from the cold of the area they were in. His face was turning blue and his clothing had ice on it. Amon shot from his position and the witch had to jump behind a extra large barrel of ice cream to not get hit. Fleur was on top of one of the larger ((and I mean huge)) ice cream mixers. the barrel of ice cream was lifted up and the witch was now unprotected. Lana appeared near the door to the room they were in. The witch turned to see Inuc on top of the mixer and went to freeze her. She jumped but not fast enough and now had a frozen leg. She landed back on the mixer but her icy leg made her slip off and hit the ground hard, though it did well to crack the ice. Amon shot at the witch again and just like with Karasuma he froze the bullets and the he froze Amon's gun and his hand. Amon jumped behind something as a block of ice came flying through the air at him. Lana became invisible and ran out silently to the witch. Unless she smelled really bad she was undetectable.  
Robin sent up flames near the witch nearly catching Lana on fire. So Semenza stepped back then ran around the flames and hit him. When the with fell down everyone but Inuc was surprised. While the witch got up Amon shot at him and got him in each arm. The witch fell back to the floor and they called the factory. The room was still frozen so Robin made a large fire to defrost the others. Lana was now near Inuc and became visible. "Hey Inuc" she whispered. Inuc smiled as Lana disappeared.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
End chapter 4. Hope you liked it. Please R&R. Bye!


	5. Next Clue, Micheal Finds Out

Chapter 5 - The Next Sign, Michael Finds Out

Guess what everyone. Esprit's back. I just want to know one thing...looks at Esprit

Esprit:: what!?

Jess:: How long does it take to get 2 bowls of Miso Soup and a souvenir?

Esprit:: o, is that all I was supposed to do? Sorry. looks at Jess who seems pretty mad anime sweat drop hey, if it makes you feel better I did get the Miso soup. hands one to Jess and one to Lea. Keeps one for herself

Jess:: blinks hey, when did you get here Lea?

Lea:: Just now. Oh, and for all you readers, my name is pronounced Lee-a, Lea.

Jess:: Now on for chapter 5!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lana appeared next to Tela. Tela looked at her then at Michael and started waving her arms around and pointing at the bathroom. Lana had no idea what she was talking about until Tela pointed at Michael and did some sort of charades thing about what she had told him. Lana disappeared just as Michael turned around and Tela sweat dropped. Next, the bathroom toilet flushed and out came Lana.

Michael was about to say something, probably about how long it took her to use the bathroom, but he was interrupted by the rest of the team filing into the room. Almost immediately Amon started commenting on how they could have done better. Right in the middle of it Sakaki blurted out, "I still don't know why the witch fell over." Everyone went quiet.** (Reb: chrip chrip)**

Lana was looking out the window again looking at the stars and was smiling proudly. Inuc and Tela glanced at her without turning their heads then looked back at the group. Michael was looking at his computer and when everyone else had stopped talking he had stopped typing. A look in his eye would tell anyone that was looking at him that he was planning something.

Minutes later Kosaka came in telling them that there was a crime committed just a little while ago and that the police couldn't figure it out. So the STN-J was to go look at the site. This time Tela was allowed to go. Soon they arrived at the site. It was a market where people had been disappearing with no reason, not even the security cameras had seen anyone abduct these people. On the screen they just disappeared, no look of shock or fear. Inuc, Tela, and Lana stood in one spot while the others went walking around.

They looked around then headed three different directions. Inuc went towards the market to look around with Amon and Robin. Tela went over to Sakaki and Doujima, who where looking at one side of the building. Karasuma and Lana went to the right side where there was a short, dead-end alley. They walked in the dark until they came to the end. "It doesn't look like anything is here." she said into the dark. "How can it look like anything's here? We can't see anything" "I guess your right." Karasuma searched her jacket pockets till she found what she was looking for. She lit a match and held it up. What they saw made her drop the match.

On the ground was a pile of dead bodies, most likely the disappearing persons, and sticks all around them about 3 ft. away from they bodies. The match Karasuma had dropped landed on the wood and they lit on fire. Lana looked up from the bodies to see a message, written in blood, on the wall. Meanwhile, the smoke and fire had lured the rest of the team over and they all saw it. Everyone was silent except Karasuma who was reading aloud the message. "I will get you. They will lay like this when I am through with them. She joined you, I know she did. Now she will suffer the same fate."

They took a picture of the message and then told the police where the bodies were. There was nothing any of them could do so they returned to headquarters. "Man," said Sakaki as he dropped onto the couch, "What a day. A witch and then the mysterious culprits strike again." "I know how you feel Sakaki," Doujima agreed. Robin just sat down quietly along with Amon and Karasuma. They were all wondering what these two messages meant. Then Karasuma spoke up, which was probably best since Sakaki and Doujima almost fell asleep. "You know, I don't think that the two in question, Inuc and Lana, are the real people we should be worried about. It's most likely that they are running from this sicko who wants to kill them too. Along with whatever gang they are hiding with." They all nodded their heads and Michael glanced at Tela who wasn't paying any attention to him.

Then a sound echoed in the room. The sound of a few hungry people. Inuc and Sakaki both looked up guiltily. "Well, I think we'd all best go home and get something to eat" Karasuma stated. They all nodded and started to walk out except for Lana. "Come on Lana, you must be hungry. You haven't eaten since breakfast." "Bring me back some." "Suit yourself" Inuc said as she pulled Tela from the room and over to Harry's.

Michael's typing fingers running across the keys was the only sound in the room, for Lana was able to keep still and quiet whenever she felt like it. Michael kept glancing at her wondering if she was like Tela. Finally he couldn't take it and decided on testing what he'd planned. "Lana?" Lana looked over, "What?" she noticed a moment to late what she'd done. "Ha! I knew it! Your Lana and Fleur is Inuc. Aren't you, aren't you?" His eyes filled with joy of how he'd tricked her into giving it away. "And you both are demons too. Just like Tela. Right?" Lana sighed and walked over to him, "Ya, it is true. But you'd better keep it secret or else." She put her index finger to his neck and went over it barely not touching the skin, "Got it?" Michael gulped and nodded. "S-sure thing. Just one question. Why are they after you?" Lana walked back to her seat and a voice said, "They aren't after us. We're after them." Michael turned around to see Inuc and Tela in the doorway with food. "Inuc...I mean, Fleur. When did you get here?" "We've been here long enough." They walked over and sat down with the food. They all ate and when Inuc was done she turned to Michael. "As Lana said, no telling or else." Michael smiled, "Of course not. Just don't let Doujima find out, she's the biggest blabber mouth in the country." Michael laughed a little and Tela found it funny. Inuc and Lana smiled about to laugh, they didn't know quiet what was so funny. Soon after they all said good night and the three girls left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day, at around.... oh about 6 in the morning, Lana, In.. **(Reb coughs)**.. I mean Semenza, Fleur, and Tela came in to work. Tela walked over and sat at her station, Inuc passed by Michael and gave him a look that made Michael flinch, and Lana went to sit on the couch like usual. Michael leaned back and looked at the three in turn then he whispered, but they could all hear it, "Amon came in real early, he's been in some kind of meeting with Robin since he dragged her through the doors half asleep." They all nodded.

When he went back to his typing Lana looked at the other two, who were right beside each other. They kind of half nodded to her and she heard a voice in her head 'Go for it.' accompanied by the other 'Ya, we might need to hear it.' The second one was Tela. Lana replied, also in her head where they could hear her, 'Alright.'

She moved a bit closer to the closed briefing room door. Her hearing turned up where she could hear it and so could those linked telepathically to her (a.k.a. Tela and Inuc. Inuc was the one that had telekinetic powers so she listened telepathically to what Lana was hearing and passed it on to Tela.). What they heard was this:

"I'm just not sure. You think they're fine, but.. don't you think it's weird that they arrived just as these strange things started happening. I mean.."

"Amon, they're not evil. They came to help." Robin yawned.

"Yes, but then that other girl.. Tela.." He grimaced. "She comes and the next message says 'She' came to help the other 'two'. Robin! You can't say this is just coincidence." Lana could tell from his voice that he was frustrated in trying to have a fellow member who agreed. But obviously he would fail.

"Amon.. I agree they came strangely, but just because Tela embarrassed you.." she stood up. "Does not give you the right to blame her. And even though you think that's not the case.. it is. Now just get over your failure and face the fact that they are good people." She walked to the door and it was opened. As Robin left Amon grumbling to himself in the room, Lana had her eyes closed and arms crossed.

'Well..' Tela said telepathically 'That's hard to swallow. He hates us...' she kind of laughed. 'All cause I showed him up.' a smile in her voice. Lana spoke up, 'I know we're kinda lying to them, but Robin's right! We are good people. We wanna save these people and their leader doesn't even like us! Raises the question of why we're helping doesn't it.' 'Yep' Tela agreed. Lana sighed out loud and Inuc said telepathically 'We're helping because we are decent people...' Lana broke in, 'who are trying to save humanity from dieing at the hands of former friends. Why humans deserve to live is beyond me.' She stood up. 'Lana..' Tela began, but Lana cut short her sentence by cutting of her link. She walked over and sat down by Michael.

She watched him work for a while, the others arrived over a time. But Lana wasn't even paying attention. She didn't hear the hellos or even Michael's constant typing. She was thinking to herself. Deep in thought she went over the conversation, everything she'd learned while here, and what she could do to help. She was brought out of thought by Michael's hand laying on her shoulder. He had turned in his chair to face her.

"You okay?" he asked. He looked more concerned than she'd ever seen him. And not confused, or suspicious, or anything against her. She saw a kindness that no human had ever shown her, and a kind of brotherly relationship with him in that moment. She smiled and answered him after a second or two. "I'm just fine, thanks..." she faced her computer and brought up the picture of the message.

Though to all of the people present at the time, it wondered Lana how neither of her friends had noticed it. Her eyes a bit wider in curiosity and a slight fear. _How could Tela not even see it. _She enlarged the picture to see the other message clearer. Written on the wall a little to the side and down was another message written in special demon blood was a second smaller message,

'_I am writing this in secret without my fellows knowledge. I give this message to the one that can read the mixed demon blood._' Mixed demon blood. Lana wondered about this for he would have had to mix several demons' bloods to create the right mixture. Also, only few people could read it. '_could it be him?'_ She continued to read, '_We are currently led by one Anito Fupan. His loss of family and said betraying girl firend has driven him to look for revenge. Facts are fuzy and I can't say much more. Time is short for Anito will find me soon. Meet me on top of the new office building at 7:00 p.m. on 7th day of the week. More then. Signed_,' She thought, "Chiki"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End chapter 5! My sister came in the room halfway through and started commenting. Sorry about that.

Lea :: It didn't bother me.

Esprit :: Well it bothered me! How dare she write during the fan fic I worked to help write!

Jess :: Geese Esprit, it's ok. Really, it's no problem.

Reb :: Yea. I didn't interfere too much.

Esprit :: turns around and ignores Reb

Jess :: hopefully they can work things out. anyways, Bye!


	6. Inuc's Suspicion, Lana's Meeting

Chapter 6! Inuc's suspicion, Lana's conversation

Jess :: Welcome! Thanks for the reviews This, as you can already tell, is chapter 6! I should probably explain something to you.

Reb :: what? the characters? they already know.

Jess :: huh? who explained Inuc, Tela, and Lana?

Reb :: oh, those characters.

Lea :: I'll explain. You see folks, Tela is based on my cc, Inuc is based on Jessica's cc, and Lana is based on Reb's cc. All the other demons are fake and never existed. And for you ppl that don't know what cc is it means Created Character, Used in RP's. RP stands for Roll Play and RPG stands for Roll Playing Game. Now for chapter 6!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Saturday Morning ::

Lana stood by the window rereading the message from memory. Inuc was reading news reports looking for any sign of the demons and kept glancing at Lana. All this week she had been acting strange, pacing the room, glancing around nervously, and she kept looking out the window at the construction site. Tela hadn't noticed it. Probably because she was worried about that night, when she would transform and become all human. She had to stay in the apartment till around sun up the next day starting around 7:00. She was trying to keep herself busy by searching the witches data base for any witch that might be helping them. She was using the results of the events as reference.

The others had gone on a case and these three had chose to stay behind. Inuc had told them that Tela and Lana weren't feeling well and that she would stay behind and monitor them. Amon thought that they were being babies but allowed Inuc to stay behind with them anyways. They'd been gone since noon. They get back around 6:30 and as soon as they came in Lana headed for the elevator. Inuc set down the newspaper. Lana walked into the elevator just as they were out and pressed the 1 floor button. Inuc grabbed Tela and ran into the elevator. Then the doors closed.

"Why are you two following me?" "No reason. It's just 6:30 that's all" Inuc replied. Tela freaked, "6:30! It's almost 7:00! We've got to get back to the apartment!" Inuc said, "You know he's waiting for when we come down, right?" "I know" said Lana. Tela was worried that they wouldn't make it back to the apartment in time. She hated becoming human in dangerous times. Lana sighed in frustration and then vanished.

The doors opened and Tela stood up straight as a block. "Hello Amon" Inuc said calmly. Amon stepped out from the side of the elevator where he had been laying against the wall with his orbo gun out. "We aren't going anywhere special. Just back to the apartment. You can follow if you want." "Where's Semenza?" "Oh, she didn't feel well and left before you guys came back Sir. She's probably asleep at the apartment." Tela said in a slightly higher voice than usual. Inuc felt her forehead. "What do you know. She's got a fever. Better get her to the apartment for some fever medicine." Inuc lied, she was very good at it. Amon stepped aside and Inuc went to her car. Soon they were on the way home leaving Amon there. After watching them leave he headed up to the office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lana was now at the foot of the construction site. It was soon to be an office building. She looked up then down at her watch. It read 6:50. She had stopped along the way for some food since she would be missing dinner. "Better go up now." She headed into the building unseen and invisible. She went up to the roof in the elevator. The building was mostly finished so she could've taken the uneasy stairs but she would wait for the building was finished before taking them. The elevator binged stating that she was there and the doors opened.

She walked out and stayed invisible. The person she was meeting was known for being tricky and untrustworthy. "Well, are you going to stay invisible for the whole meeting, my dear little.." "Shut up. Don't call me that!" Lana shouted as she became visible and glared over behind her. A boy was sitting where the elevator had come up. "Don't be like that sis. Come on.." "I told you not to call me that!" Lana walked away from him. Glaring.

"Aw.. your hurting my feelings. Sister,.." Lana lunged at him and got his shoulder as he dodged her. "I hate you." she glared at him. "Chikubanotomo, you left for that dumb gang of demons. That's why your here and in trouble. Father would be displeased if I went to tell him." she smirked. Slight fear struck his face. "Please don't tell him. You know how father gets.." he pleaded. "Well, duh! That's why gonna tell him!"

He sat down his arms and legs crossed and now he was the one glaring to his side. How easily the tides turned. "Good younger brother!" she said in a sweet voice. "Living up to your reputation." He looked at her and scowled "Thought you weren't to be referred to as my sister.." "Your right.. I'll just call you Chiki." she smiled. She was the ONLY one who called him that, and she hadn't called him that in a while. She knew it would effect him emotionally to hear it. He was silent for a minute, then he stood up and turned to her. He got right in her face, their noses about touching . He whispered something.

"I'm sorry." he started. "I should never have left, I don't want to hurt anyone.. They're here." he moved his head next to hers and hugged her, or he wanted it to seem like that. He continued whispering to her. The only reason she didn't shove him off. "They found out that I was writing to you. They found out when and where I was going to meet you. I would've stayed away, but they threatened to kill the whole city if I didn't stay and lure you here." She felt a few tears hit her shoulder and noticed his body slightly shaky. She was surprised. He was still her little brother, but.. a Gang member.. crying.. she'd never seen it before.

"Chiki.." she began. but he interrupted when he heard something click. "Run." He threw her to the side and his right arm, where Lana had been, was hit by an arrow. Lana was on the ground, staring wide eyed at her brother. "Will you just leave! They're gonna kill you if you don't leave." Lana stood up and saw the other demons all aiming bows, guns, and other weapons at her, including claws. Her brother pulled out the arrow from his shoulder.

All the demons shot at her and Chiki shoved her off the building, then teleporting backward. Falling, fast to the ground, she looked up and wanted to scream at her brother. There was a slight wind and then all went black. She sat bolt upright. Tela and Inuc were around her. "Damn him." she stood up right and was going for the door when Inuc grabbed her arm. She was being given another glare. She broke from Inuc's grip and sat back down.

"I bet you don't know what happened" Inuc said with a smirk. "Of course I do. I teleported just before I hit the ground and ended up here where I fell unconscious." "Nope!" said a human Tela. Her brown hair around her shoulders and green eyes filled with joy. "Inuc caught you" she said. Lana's eyes showed an unbelieving realization as she turned to Inuc. "You did? How'd you know where I was?" "Well a few reasons. 1)You've been acting weird all week, like looking at the construction site. 2)I can "see" demons" Lana knew she meant that when demons were in close proximity that Inuc could see how many there were because of her above average, high ability to sense demons. Any time she wished, though, she could tell how far away the demons were. Inuc continued, "and 3) I followed you." "I can't believe you!" "Well, you would have died otherwise. And don't worry about your brother, he teleported away, and besides. I think they'll forgive him." She smiled and acted as though she were talking at a military assembly for this next part, "He is a valued member of their team and it would be unheard of for them to kill one of their own." "Cut the crap Inuc" Lana said without a hint of amusement.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End chapter 6

Jess:: For all of you who think this is a bit corny, my sister Rebecca who came in during the last chapter was typing half of this.

Lea:: I think that by letting her type you've worsened things between those two. looks over at Reb and Esprit who are fighting. This is weird, cause I never knew that muses fought...

Esprit:: What's that supposed to mean!?

Jess :: Run Lea, Run for your life! laughs Esprit was already pissed when Lea said that

Lea :: runs from Esprit's rage

Reb :: watches Esprit chase Lea Um...I guess that means she's forgiven me?

Jess :: Forewarned, one of the enemies forces will be in the next chapter.


	7. Rest and Relaxation, or not

Chapter 7 - Rest and Relaxation, or not?

Jess :: Sorry for the long wait but we had...uh...technical difficulties. looks at Lea hog-tied and gagged in the corner

Lea :: mumbled yells

Rebecca :: I would've tried to save her but..looks at Esprit you don't want to get on a muses bad side.

Esprit :: looking through Lea's pockets Hey! Look what I found! holds up chocolate

Lea :: muffled yells that we guess mean, 'That's my chocolate'

Tela laid against the window. It was midnight and she never slept during these times. So she stared out the window at the stars twinkling in the dark sky. She checked the clock every now and then and knew that she would be cranky tomorrow. Inuc and Lana were fast asleep, sort of. They were half asleep and had just fallen asleep about 5 minutes ago.

All three of them were upset by the events that had occured ever since they'd gotten the mission to come here and kill that team. Tela had a book in her hand and a pen. She wrote, "_Dear Journal, Nothing good has happened since we got here. No one likes me except Lana and Inuc. I think Micheal has a crush on Lana as she has on him. Inuc and Sakaki have something going and I think Doujima is jealous. Oh well, I don't have a guy yet. Though, tall dark and scary isn't to bad looking. But I think he has something going with that Robin girl. I can't begin to imagine what Lana and Inuc are going through. Inuc has to go up against her ex-boyfriend and Lana has to go up against her brother. If he's still alive that is." _She sighed and looked up and slightly over so that she can see the stars slightly. "_Well, I think that I'd best stop writing, so that I am ready for if they attack."_

She closed the book and laid it under the pillow in the window seat. She got up and went into the bathroom. She turned on the water for a hot bubble bath. When the tub was half filled she poured the remaining milk bath into the water and let it mix in. She put three finger in the water and moved them around slowly helping it to mix. She thought about how she would feel if someone she felt deeply for suddenly was her enemy.

After she took a bath she brushed her teeth and blow-dried her hair. Then she brushed her hair thoroughly and sat down in a chair near the bookcase and read. She read books until morning when she became Demon again. She tried not to be grumpy.

Inuc and Lana were now awake and getting ready. "Keep your temperature in check today Tela." Lana said. "Whatever." said Tela, grumpy though her efforts were good. They headed off for work on their motorcycles and got in first...well, after Michael. By the time the others arrived Lana and Michael were having a contest to see who could type faster. They had the two bugged computers and they had to debug it by the end of the day.

When Amon came in Tela got one glimpse and all of a sudden was mad. She was sleep deprived and was a loose canon. "Hey, you! Tall dark and scary! How come you never let me come along on the witch hunts!?" "What's your problem, Tela?" said Inuc. Tela made a growling sound and dragged Amon into the other room. As soon as the door was shut the yelling ensued. Amon was surprised that she was yelling and when the fight had first started he just yelled to be heard. Then he got pissed at Tela for not listening to his "experienced" knowledge and yelled at her for it. This would go on for a while.

"Didn't we tell her to mind her temper?" Asked Inuc. "What?" Said Sakaki, all of them were there now. "She didn't get enough sleep last night and she gets angered quickly when she's sleep deprived." Lana explained. "Oh" Sakaki said shortly. Inuc took out the September Issue of Shonen Jump and read. No one even noticed that she had taken it out and if they did, made no sign of it. Robin was Reading a book titled, The Dog with Golden Eyes and Dojima was flipping through a fashion magazine. Karasuma was reviewing the facts from the weird events.

About 5 minutes later, besides the muffled yelling of Tela and Amon you hear, "The parabola marked B represents the greatest effective distance the enemy shinobi, A, could throw a shuriken star from a 23.3-foot-tall tree. Calculate the specific features of the scenario and deduce the range of the shuriken's effectiveness, Assuming a consistent speed for Shinobi A's assault upon any enemy Shinobi operating within the arc that the flight of the shuriken describes. Show your work." Everyone in the room looked to a chair near the back of the room where Inuc was reading aloud a part of the Naruto section. She looked up as everyone turned to look and quickly hid what book she was reading. Lana had a suspicious look on her face and walked over to Inuc who was hiding the Shonen Jump as best as she can.

"Fleur, what's that?" she pointed to the corner of the book which was sticking out from behind her. "Nothing" she replied but then Lana grabbed it and held it up with a triumphant look on her face which quickly turned to confusion. "Shonen Jump?" Sakaki jumped at it "Let me read it!" Lana moved the book just before Sakaki got it and threw it back at Inuc, "Here" Inuc was surprised cause Lana would have usually yelled like a maniac at her for keeping her from reading it. Sakaki was a lump of...well, Sakaki, on the floor.

No one bothered to pick him up as it was his fault for leaping into the air to get the book and landing almost face first into the floor. A minute later Sakaki started getting up, rubbing his head in the process. He was at level with the arm of the chair when something was in his face. "huh?" He looked up at what was holding the thing, Inuc was holding the Shonen Jump out to Sakaki. "Huh?" "Well, do you want to read it or don't you?" "Oh...Yeah!" he went to grab it, then slowed down and just plain took it from her. He immediately turned around, laying against the side of the chair and read. Soon after he made his way to another chair because Karasuma mentioned that the floor was dirty.

There was a loud crashing sound and everyone turned to face the room where Tela and Amon were arguing. They had started throwing stuff at each other! After about a second though, everyone dismissed it except Dojima, who kept looking as though fascinated. She mumbled under her breathe, "ooo, wait till the chief finds out about this" she snickered but everyone ignored her. Robin laid down the book she had been reading since she had finished it, and being bored, picked up another book, The gift of Magic. Inuc had just about fallen asleep when Sakaki walked up to the chair she was in, ""Hey, Fleur, wanna go get something to eat?" He said, his head slightly down. '_oooo you just know he's blushing!_' Lana's voice said to Inuc telepathically. "Sure Sakaki" she stood up.

Dojima looked surprised and infruiated by what was going on here. Sakaki was asking someone besides her to go someplace? She said yes? They were going out to eat? They were acting as if they were going out or something! Dojima shook her head, _No way girl, your over reacting. He would never go for a girl like her! He's mine and that's all there is to it._ She lifted up the magazine and tried to consentrate on it but as soon as the elevator doors closed it was down and she was getting her coat.

"Where are you going?" Karasuma asked. "Out" She said shortly. When Dojima had reached the 1st floor she saw Sakaki driving off on his motorcycle with Inuc on the back. She ran to her car and followed.

Dojima followed them to a McDonalds a few blocks away. Dojima thought that she could've walked but then she rethought and decided that she wouldn't have made it that far. She was in the line just behind them.

Inuc ordered a chiken Sandwich and Sakaki got a Big Mac. When Dojima pulled up to the ordering speaker, she was looking at Sakaki's Motorcycle, this is what happened. "Hello, welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?" "Shut up lady! I'm on a mission and no one is gonna stop me from getting my Sakaki away from that girl!" The lady kinda squeaked at that and Dojima made a growl-like sound and continued to follow them.** (Jess is barely paying attention as she writes this at 12:00 am and watches Anime Unleashed also)** They went to the park and ate McDonalds by a nice little fountain of Inuc's choice.

"You like it here don't you?" Sakaki asked. "Yeah, it's nice" She replied, finishing her chicken sandwhich and then looking at the fountain. Sakaki looked at her in the middle of taking a bite. _She looks so sad..._he thought. "Hey Fleur?" "Ya?" "Is everything alright?" "Yes, why do you ask?" "Well, you just look so sad." "Oh. It's nothing really." She looked at the fountain again and Sakaki finished his meal.

"Alright, the Dojima show has been following these two since they left the office. They went to McDonalds and ordered some really...delicious...tasty looking food." Dojima shook her head. "Gotta concintrate! Anyways, they are now sitting on a bench in the park. The fountain is pretty and the sound of the water is soothing. Yawn It's kinda...making me yawn sleepy." Dojima, who was bent over and looking through a bush now slid down to her knees. Then she fell forward into the bush and laid there, asleep.

When Sakaki had finished he said, "Hey we'd best get going. I bet your friends are looking for you" "No, I don't think they are, but we should get back and see if the STN-J is still standing." she joked. "Right, let's go" Inuc held up 1 finger, "One thing" she picked up a small pebble and threw it behind her. It went into the bush and hit Dojima on the back of the neck. "Ow! Hey! Who hit me! Who did is in big trouble!"

Inuc smiled, "Ok, now we can go" Sakaki stared at Dojima for a sec and then went to his motorcycle. Dojima noticed them leaving and headed off, doing her imaginary shows commentary the entire time. Sakaki and Inuc were off as Dojima headed for her car. "Hey! Fleur! How long has Dojima been following us!?" Sakaki asked. "Since we left! I thought I'd just let her have some fun! I think she's jealous of me!" "Jealous!? Why would she be jealous!?" "Oh Nevermind! Your a guy, you don't know what girl's think about!" They were screaming because they were flying down the road on a motorcycle.

They were almost back to the STN-J when all of a sudden there was a women in front of them. The lady waved her hand from on side of her body to the other side in one sweeping motion and, as she did this, the ground came up in front of her and flung towards them. They screamed and the motorcycle hit the rubble. It flipped and sent them flying.

They woman spoke as if she was but a shadow. In a soft voice she said, "Inuyasha-chan. You will never escape. All of you will die. You betrayed us, you all betrayed us!" she turned around and as she seemed to disappear she said, "This was a warning. He wants to kill you himself." Sakaki had a confused look on his face the he fainted. Inuc got up and sort of stumble/crawl/walked over to Sakaki. She took his comunicator and put it on herself.

'BEEP! BEEP!' Karasuma's communicator went off. It was barely audioable above the crashing, which stopped just before she picked it up because they had run out of things to throw. "Hello? What!? What do you mean you were attacked!?" The yelling stopped too when Karasuma yelled and they both stuck their heads out the door to listen. "A woman attacked you? Sakaki's out cold? I'll be there in a minute." Karasuma grabbed her coat and headed for the elevator. "What happened?" Tela asked. "Sakaki and Fleur were attacked by someone on their way back here. I'll handle it, Continue" She left and Amon and Tela closed the door and continued to fight. Lana and Michael, who had stopped de-bugging the computers, started de-bugging computers again. Talking as they went.

"So, why are you stuck here?" "I was caught trying to hack the system and instead of killing me they gave me a job here. I can't leave, ever, but it's got it's perks. I don't have to pay rent or anything and I can still use the internet to comunicate with people besides the STN-J" "Well, I hope that one day you are allowed out of here." "Thanks, and sorry in advanced for beating you at de-bugging computers." "Oh yea? You think your that good? We'll see about that!" They're typing got faster. Robin just looked back down at her book, a new one titled The Disappearing Bike Shop, and continued reading.

Doujima's car had been near the attack and she'd swerved into a ditch. She was now out of her car cursing whatever that was and saying that someone, not her of course, would have to pay for the damage. "This is a very expensive car!" Karasuma arrived soon and found Doujima screaming about damage, Sakaki unconscious, and Inuc was getting his motorcycle. She got out of her car, "Is everyone alright?" "Yea, we're..." "No I'm not alright!" said Doujima coming over to them, "Someone recked my car and they're gonna have to pay for it!" She glared at Inuc. "What?" "How about you pay for the damage." "Why me?" "Because you were with Sakaki when I was attacked and that made me swerve. Meaning that..." Karasuma interupted, "It means that You, Yurika Doujima, crashed Your car so You need to pay for it. Unless it's insured that is." She had a smirk on as if she knew the answer to this statement. Doujima squirmed. "I...I'm not insured." "And why not Doujima, you know that this job has many risks so you need insurance." "But, I never thought that a witch would attack a car that expensive." "Well, that teaches you doesn't it" Said Inuc. Doujima just glared and walked to Karasuma's car. They put Sakaki in the back seat with Inuc.

End chapter! Well school starts soon so I won't be able to update that fast. Keep the reviews coming please! I don't have much time tonight to write so I'm not letting my friends talk. Someone's coming, gotta go bye!


	8. Inuc's Notebook

Chapter 8 - Inuc's Booklet

Hello! Sorry about the end of the last chapter. I'll explain at the end of this chapter! Read now!  
  
_They were almost back to the STN-J when all of a sudden there was a women in front of them. The lady waved her hand from on side of her body to the other side in one sweeping motion and, as she did this, the ground came up in front of her and flung towards them. They screamed and the motorcycle hit the rubble. It flipped and sent them flying.  
They woman spoke as if she was but a shadow. In a soft voice she said, "Inuyasha-chan. You will never escape. All of you will die. You betrayed us, you all betrayed us!" she turned around and as she seemed to disappear she said, "This was a warning. He wants to kill you himself." Sakaki had a confused look on his face the he fainted._

Sakaki sat bolt upright. Where am I? What happened? Where's Fleur? Questions swarmed inside his head. "So you've awoken" Sakaki turned his head to see Michael looking at him. "What happened?" "You and Fleur were attacked while on your way back. She called Karasuma on your communicator and then they brought you here. Dojima was yelling a lot cause the incident ruined her car. She's gone to she if she gets car insurance if they'll pay for her car even though it's already broken." He smiled. A wet towel that had been stuck to Sakaki's forehead now slowly slid down to his eyes and then fell off. "Uhhh..." He then noticed how quiet it was. "Hey, where is everyone?" "On a witch hunt" The communicator rang and Michael answered, "Yea Amon? Yeah, he's right around the corner. Ok, call me if you need anything"  
Sakaki had a blank stare on so Michael explained. "Amon and Tela were still at it and you were out cold on the couch. Robin was reading a book and Fleur was taking care of you. Semenza and I had just finished debugging the system when a witch appeared...." His voice fades as we now venture into a vision of what happened._"Done!" Michael and Lana said at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise. "You...finished when I did. Hey! Stop copying me!" 'BEEP' "Huh? Hey I told you to stop that!" They said. Michael then brought up the info as the whole gang, including Tela and Amon gathered. Michael explains, Tela and Amon glare at each other then Amon goes to the elevator telling everyone except Tela and Lana to come. Lana never comes and Tela isn't allowed._"They now have him cornered and are about to get him!" "Hey, can you keep it down Michael? I'm trying to do something here" They turned to see Lana at a computer downloading MP3's. "Sorry Semenza, we'll try." "So, where's Tela?" "Uh, well..."_Tela stands up as Lana begins to download. "Where are you going Tela?" "That Amon is such a jerk! He never let's me go! Well, I'm going anyways. See ya later Michael. Watch him too, Inuc wanted me to watch him but I'm leaving it up to you." "But..." She is gone. "Oh man"_Sakaki makes a soft laugh and then sits back with his arms behind his head. "Girls..." "And what's that supposed to mean?" Lana snapped, "Oh, nothing Semenza" Sakaki said hurriedly and then sweat-dropped.  
  
Amon and Robin were trying to get the witch. He has the power to turn things to stone. Karasuma's arms and legs are stone so she can't move or shoot. Robin's left foot was stone but that was no problem as long as she didn't slip. Amon hadn't gotten hit yet. Inuc was moving Karasuma, telepathically, to a new place where she couldn't get hit anymore. The witch turned around and shot Inuc just as she finished laying Karasuma down. She turned her head just in time to see it coming. She had been on top of a rack of stuff so she fell down to the ground and got chipped a little.  
Tela stopped outside and parked her motorcycle. She look in a window to see what was going on and saw the stone peoples. She then went to the door and came inside but stayed behind something. Robin ran out to blast the witch with her fire but got hit in the head with his powers and got turned to stone. Amon then looked around the corner and shot but the witch dodged. He then shot Amon's hands with his power leaving Amon unable to shoot at him anymore. "Damn" Amon ran across the room to a new thing to hide behind while he thought of something but half way there his legs were hit. "Crap" Tela thought that this would be perfect for Amon, but then again she did come to help so she would have to help him. The witch turned around and shoot Karasuma again meaning that she was fully stone.  
The witch turned to look at Amon and was about to shoot him again when Tela ran out and pushed him out of the way, getting her leg hit. She looked at her leg the glared at the witch. The witch looked at her eyes and flinched. "Such hate. Why are you so mad? I just hit you once." She jumped at him and said, "I'm sleep deprived and very upset! You just made it worse!" She said this as she hit him a few times. He fell backwards and Tela went over to get Amon's gun. When she got over there she found that his gun was stone too. "That's just perfect." Amon saw what the witch was talking about but he knew half of why she was angry. She reached inside her pocket and took out a gun. "Where'd you get that?" "I got it from Sakaki's jacket"  
  
Sakaki thinks that he should go to help and reaches for his jacket and his gun. "Hey...where's my gun?"  
  
She turned around and shot at the witch, who was just getting up, and hit him in the back 3 times. He fell to the ground. And in seconds all the stone peoples where back to normal. Amon grabbed the gun from Tela. "Do not take stuff that doesn't belong to you." "Well, Mr. Amon I suppose that means that you just broke your own rule. You just took that from me and It's not yours." Inuc and Robin Laughed at that for about a second then stopped when Amon glared at them. He looked at Tela then turned around and walked off, throwing the gun back at her. She caught it, "No, thank you Mr. Amon" She smiled. Karasuma walked over, "Seems you already know how to interpret his actions." "It seems." Karasuma called the factory. After they showed up they all headed back to the office.  
  
They entered the office and Sakaki was practically beaming to see Inuc but saw she was cut up. "What happened?" Tela said "When she was turned to stone she was on top of an unstable object and she fell to the ground meaning that stone her was chipped and real her was cut." "I'll be fine by tomorrow" "If you say so" He didn't look convinced. Robin went over and finished her book. Karasuma went over to the computer and Amon just sat down. Tela walked over to sit between Michael and Lana. She had a smile on her face. "What's Amon's problem and why are you so happy?" Michael asked. "I saved his life" "Oh" Michael glanced at Amon who glared back. They all just sat there doing something quiet, except for Lana who was downloading MP3's and soon it was time to go. Sakaki offered to drive Inuc home but she declined and said that she would go home later with Lana and Tela. He shrugged and left.  
Inuc had been working on a booklet since she'd given Sakaki the Shonen Jump but no one had noticed. She then took it out and told Michael, Lana, and Tela to gather around to table in front of her. Sakaki was in the closet. "Ok, Michael, Semenza and Tela, gather round this table."

Sakaki thought _'That witch said Inuyasha-chan when she attacked us. Is Fleur really Inuc? Well, I'll find out this way.'_

His thoughts shot through Inuc's head and she held up a hand when Lana was about to correct her on what she'd called her. "You smell like cheese pizza, Sakaki, get out of the closet." He sighed and walked out. "What are you doing here this late?" Tela snapped, still a bit overly angry. "Hey, I just wanted to know what you guys do here every night." "Non of your business." Lana snapped. "Oh, and your lying." Inuc stated. "What? I am?" "Yes, you didn't want to see what we do here every evening, you wanted to know if what that lady said when she attacked us was true." "H-how did you?" Inuc pointed to her head and Sakaki said "Oh. Right. But then, do I really smell like Cheese pizza?" "Yes" said Lana, "In fact, you've got a piece rolled up in a baggy in your left inside jacket pocket." "Heh.." Sakaki shrugged.  
_'Should we tell him the truth Inuc?' _Tela thought. _'No way, He's a spying little brat.' _Said Lana. _'Oh come on, he's not that bad.' _said Inuc. _'Fine, but if he turns on us, I'm blaming you for it.' _Lana replied as Inuc stood up. Sakaki had a confused look on his face because they had looked at each other as they had talked. Inuc stood up. "We have decided to tell you a little secret." Tela had an evil smirk on and Inuc hit her with her hand. Tela glared at her while rubbing her head. Sakaki thought that they were going to do something horrible to him, like make him dress like a girl or something. "The lady was right." she said. "What?" "I mean just what I said too. The lady that attacked us was right." "But...that means that your..." She nodded. "And your..."he pointed to Lana and she nodded. "But then who are you?" "I'm the 'she' from the second message." He laughed once then collapsed on the floor. "Oh boy." Tela sighed. "Haruto Sakaki, Big Heart, Little Brain." said Inuc. "Really? I just think he's a big idiot." Lana stated. "Lets get back to business." "Right" said Michael.  
Inuc laid a notebook down on the table. It looked like a normal notebook. "What's this?" Michael asked. "Yeah, it looks like a Normal notebook to me." said Tela. "I've been working on this since I finished the Shonen Jump. It's a notebook with information on all the enemies in the demon group we're after." There were ooo's and aaaah's from the other three. She opened the book to show the first picture. "Hey look! It Inuc's.." Inuc stuffed Lana's mouth with her fist. "This is Nova Shino. He is 21 and is the leader of this gang. His entire family was killed in France by the STN-F and he was my boyfriend. HE killed the STN-F and they are now recuperating and getting new operatives. I left him when he first started his plan to kill of the STN and he now comes to Japan to kill this STN and me." There were two pictures. One showed a man with brown hair and blue eyes wearing blue jeans and a red t-shirt. He wore a long black coat and black gloves. In this picture his eyes were half hidden by the dark sunglasses he wore. In the second picture you see a demon with three horns coming out of his head. He looked basically normal but he had a long horned tail coming out behind him and his eyes were red. His hands were clawed as were his feet and he wore a cloak so you couldn't really tell what he was wearing. "This is a list of the basic powers he has." She pointed to a list that had these powers on it. 1. Fire blasts, 2. Flaming sword, 3. Evil Glare, 4. Lightning caller, and 5. Demon Hound Transformation. "What's evil glare?" Michael questioned. "He uses this attack to make you unable to move and it also causes your head to feel like it's exploding on the inside, very slowly." "Ouch." "Yes, big ouch." Lana said.  
She flipped the page and there was a picture of the lady that attacked Haruto and her. She wore a brown coat with high green and black boots. She had on green gloves and wore the same sunglasses the Nova wore. The other picture was of the same person but she had black skin and had a sheathed sword. Her hair was long and black, her eyes were green. "This is Mica Rodo, she is a trained mercenary and does work for a high price. But for an upper-level demon like Nova, she'll do it for free. She looks 18 but is really a lot older than that. Her attacks are listed there" She pointed to the list. 1. Earthquake, 2. Energy Ball, 3. Magna Mania, 4. Split, and 5. Rain Caller. Michael guessed on what those meant and didn't ask. She flipped the page again.  
There was a picture of Lana's brother. "This is Chikubanotomo, or Chiki, Lana's brother. He had a meeting with Lana a few days ago and the group attacked during it, we don't know if he's still alive or not." There was only one picture. The picture showed a boy with brown hair and green eyes. He wore a green t-shirt and blue jeans. He also wore red shoes. This boy looked fun loving and nice, he didn't wear the sunglasses that the other two had. "He is probably the one we will have to worry about least, if he is alive." "Right" said Michael. Sakaki groaned. There was no list for him.  
She flipped the page again and you see another girl. She was small and had a huge ax in the picture. The ax had engravings in it and had a lot of gold and silver on it. She had blonde hair and bright blue eyes, she wore the sunglasses and smaller boots, Robin Egg Blue. Her outfit was the same color as her boots and was a small jacket and mini skirt, her shirt underneath the jacket was probably white. The other picture was almost the same. the girl clothing was the same except they were now black and her axe was glowing. "This is Tiki. She has no last name and is 15. She looks small for her age. She's been training to be a ninja demon since she was 5. She hasn't appeared yet and these are her powers." 1. Ice Mage, 2. Axe Throw, 3. Mega Ton Block, 4. Ice Cage, and 5. Secret's Revealed. "What that one?" "That's Secret's Revealed. It makes you babble on telling the truth about everything if you were conscious when she asked you. if you were unconscious then you tell her everything she wants to know."  
She flipped the page once more to show a large guy with muscles about as big as Michael. He wore a ripped white shirt and ripped tan shorts, His eyes were little black dots and he wore the sunglasses, bigger than usual of course. "This is Mako. He's more brawn than brains. He carries two hammer and is probably the one that threw the store. He doesn't have a human form and it wouldn't matter because of his great size. His abilities are right here." 1. Hammer Throw, 2. Ground Punch, 3. Squish, and 4. Little Downpour.  
"Nova, Mica, Chiki, Tiki, and Mako. We've got ourselves a pretty nasty looking bunch don't we?" Sakaki said. "Huh?" Everyone looked at him, he had grabbed away the book and was looking through it. No one had noticed he was awake. "Hey, why's is it labeled good guys?" he pointed to a page after Mako that, indeed read "Good Guys". "Gimme that." Inuc took it and flipped to the beginning to show a page before Nova that read "Bad Guys". She then went to the page after the "Good Guys" page and it showed Robin and told of her powers and all they knew of her. "Oh. Why's Robin first?" Because. Now look, I don't see any reason to explain your own team to you so I'll flip to..." she flipped to another page. "Here" It showed her. "Who's this?" Michael asked. "I don't know but she's cute" said Sakaki. "Thank You Sakaki." Inuc said, "For this is what I really look like, if you'll direct your attention towards that picture you'll see me as I look now and there is a picture of a fox that I like to look like." They looked and saw what she was talking about. "I am Inuyasha-chan, Undercover as Fleur Fleurissant I work for the an organization to keep demon in check. I have not listed any powers except for Telekinesis, my ability to change my appearance and super speed. I was working in France to keep Nova and his gang in check but after the incident he went out of control and I was sent here where we knew he'd show up next." She flipped the page to show a picture of Lana and another picture of her but with ears on her head. "I'll explain me, thank you very much." Lana said. "Ok Lana" "Lana, undercover as Semenza Testarda, fox demon with a brother in the gang. My powers as listed are Teleportation, Copying, and ...hey!" "What?" "I'm listed as only having those two powers!" "Well, duh. All your powers are copied, I can't list them all." Lana glared at her and Tela took the book and flipped the page. "Here I am!" She said excitedly. There was a picture of Tela in the book, exactly as she looked now. Attacks 1. Wolf's Bite, 2. Wolf's Bane. "I am a Hanyou, half timber-wolf demon, Half human. I change from Hanyou to Human on the new moon. I wear a wolf pendant that has the same color eyes as I do." Sakaki looked for the first time at the Necklace around her neck. They each took a turn flipping through the booklet once more and talked about things other than the gang later that night they all went home. They were tired and so Michael, left in charge of keeping the booklet, just threw it into a drawer and went to bed.  
  
The next morning when Karasuma came in she sat down at her station and brought up some information. She then got out some papers and started to work. She needed a new pen cause hers didn't work and opened up a drawer. "Huh? What's this?" she picked up a notebook, it looked like any other notebook. She flipped the page to see a page labeled, "bad guys".  
  
Jess :: Well, I hope you like it.  
Reb :: Maybe you need an update on what happened with Lea and Esprit. I'd love to say that they made up but... they didn't.  
Jess :: We were able to untie her without Esprit knowing but the chocolate was eaten before we could get it back. I bought her chocolate and she seemed pretty angry, Esprit is now searching all over for chocolate and ways to blackmail all of us.  
Reb :: Esprit doesn't even know that Lea is free yet. Uh oh, here she comes. pushes Lea under a table, Lea still has tape on her mouth. She also has chocolate in her hands.  
Esprit :: Has anyone seen my prisoner?  
Jess and Reb :: No, she must've crawled away.  
Esprit :: Well then, I'll have to go get her now won't I. evil grin Come here little prisoner of war!  
Reb and Jess sweat-drop  
Lea rips tape from mouth and gets out from under the table  
Lea :: You could've at least untapped my mouth!  
Jess :: Sorry Lea, Anyways, We gotta go, talk to you later!


	9. Karasuma's Discovery

New Recruits Chapter 9 - Karasuma's Discovery

I've decided to not have anyone talk now, mostly because it has been FOREVER since I updated. Thanks to my few reviewers, who convinced me not to end it. I have been asked to write "fluff" Which I am not good at.

I'll give a review. There are 3 new hunters at the STN-J. Semenza, Fleur, and Tela. Semenza's real name is Lana, Fleur's real name is Inuyasha-Chan, nicknamed Inuc, and Tela is Tela. Their actual purpose there is supposed as, stopping Inuc's old Boyfriend's gang from killing off the entire STN-J. They are all demons, not witches. Inuc and Lana are demons and Tela is a half-demon. Michael and Sakaki know about their secret...

* * *

The next morning when Karasuma came in, she sat down at her station and brought up some information. She then got out some papers and started to work. She needed a new pen cause hers didn't work and opened up a drawer. "Huh? What's this?" she picked up a notebook, it looked like any other notebook. She flipped the page to see a page labeled, "Bad Guys". 

"What's this?" She said softly.

No one noticed that she'd found it, Michael was busily typing at his computer. Everyone was working so she didn't think that she should bother them. She looked at the back of the front cover and it read, "Property of Inuyasha-Chan" Karasuma's eyes widened. Where did this come from? How did it get into the STN-J? She looked around the room. The only way I can think of is that one of the three new hunters is Inuyasha-Chan. Which means... Her eyes, which had stopped widening, now re-widened. Lana is here too! Something is going on here and I bet that this booklet tells what of. She lifted the book and was about to flip to the first Bad Guy page when she was interrupted by Dojima coming in late.

"Best wait till later for this." She put it away with her stuff and did what she could on other, normal, cases.

The day went by slowly and Karasuma found it hard not to look at the notebook. Now she knew how Dojima felt trying not to go shopping. She sighed and tried to keep busy. It was hard seeing as how there was literally nothing to do. Dojima left 2 hours early and Sakaki had fallen asleep. The heat of the day was coming through the window but Semenza, Lana, didn't seem to mind.

It's very hot. I want to move from the window. But I can't seem to move. That's what I get for sitting here from start to finish.

Karasuma looked around the rest of the room and saw Fleur (Inuc) and Tela quietly arguing over what looked like a bag of Cheetos. She sighed and looked around again. Robin was sitting in a shaded corner staring into space. She must've run out of books. Amon was going over some old case files.

Then there came a ripping noise as the Cheetos bag ripped and the Cheetos fell to the ground. Inuc and Tela rushed to catch them but Sakaki was suddenly underneath the Cheetos and was catching them as they fell.

He smiled and ate them. Inuc and Tela were not pleased and glared at him. Sakaki sweat-dropped and ran off, soon chased after by Inuc and Tela. Karasuma grumbled and tried to ignore them which seemed  
impossible.

This continued until long after they had subdued Sakaki and were torturing him for eating their Cheetos. They then got into an argument of whose Cheetos they were. Karasuma got fed up with this and stood up. "Drop it already! Just go and by more Cheetos for goodness sake! They aren't going out of style anytime soon!" She then picked up her things and headed for the elevator. "I seriously do not know how Semenza can stand you two!" She then got in the elevator and left. They all stared after her.

Karasuma had totally forgotten about the notebook and went to Harry's for lunch...or whatever the closest meal was...then headed home. We will return to her later.

Michael left it at that and returned to his computer. Robin looked around and picked up a magazine to read.  
"That was all your fault you know." Tela said. "Was not. It was yours for trying to take my Cheetos which I bought and then turned into Sakaki's fault for eating them." Sakaki looked at them guiltily and then rushed to the elevator and out of the building. "You can't get away that easily Sakaki!" Tela yelled and ran after him. She took the stairs and Lana soon saw her chasing him down the street. "Ugh..." She looked to Inuc and her eyes widened.

Inuc noticed Lana looking and silently asked what was wrong. Lana put her hands on her head and Inuc put her hands on her head. Her eyes widened. She had ears. She quickly went to the only mirror in the room and saw that her hair had turned silver and her ears had appeared. As she looked her hair returned to it's brown-ish color. She sighed and left it at that.

It was almost time to go when she felt her ears pop up again, she checked the mirror and saw that, not only had her hair changed back but she now had her golden eyes. They soon went back to normal and she sat back down. About 10 minutes later they popped up again and she then looked at her hands, her claws were coming back. Everything went back to normal. Now feeling nervous, she went to sit in the other room.

Every 10 minutes they'd popped back again each time with a new addition, her fangs came back the next time. The time after that the room filled with circles of light and she freaked. She motioned them away and as soon as she had changed back she quickly gathered her things. She was in the elevator in a flash and as soon as the doors opened she was out and on her motorcycle.

Soon it was time to go. Robin and Amon left but Lana stayed where she was. "Aren't you leaving too?" "Can't" "Huh? Why not?" Michael asked. "Stuck." "What?" "I sat still too long." "Oh..."He went over and pulled her up. She shook her self and thanked him. "Well, goodnight Michael." "Goodnight Lana."

She left and when she returned to the apartment she found Tela had returned and Inuc was in the shower.  
"Welcome back." Tela looked extremely pleased with herself. "What did you do to the poor guy?" She held up Sakaki's jacket. "I didn't do anything really, but he really seems to be attached to this jacket." "Uh huh. And what else?" " Well, he now must bring me 4 bags of Cheetos tomorrow. 2 for me and 2 for Inuc." Lana laughed once then sat down. She laid on her bed on top of the covers until Inuc came out. Her hair was silver and she was fully demonized now. "So, what's the situation with the hair?" "I'm taking work off tomorrow. I can't seem to make myself look human anymore. You think maybe I exhausted my disguise ability?" Lana shrugged. "It's possible. We had just hope that Nova and company don't try anything." They both nodded and all three got ready for bed.

* * *

Karasuma was at home and was looking through her files. "It's quieter here than at the STN-J." she said. She picked up her bag and the notebook fell out. At first she forgot what it was then she remembered and opened it up. As she read through it she started wondering how anyone could have gotten this information.

Of course she had forgotten that Inuc and Lana were in the STN-J at the moment. She found information on all the members of the STN-J and was astounded. "Who did all this? The pictures are amazingly accurate." She remembered that on the inside of the front cover it had said Inuyasha-Chan and figured that Inuyasha-Chan and Lana must've been spying on them. She then got to the part with Inuc, Lana, and Tela. She read Inuc's and was shocked. She then remembered that she had figured this at the STN-J but had forgotten in all the commotion. She read through Lana's and Tela's and found that it was very interesting. "Tomorrow I must talk with Fleur, I mean Inuyasha-Chan about this. She has some explaining to do." With that she went to bed.

Next Day

Lana and Tela came into work just after Karasuma. "Where's Fleur?" Karasuma asked. "She isn't feeling good so she stayed home." "Oh, is that so?" Karasuma seemed suspicious. "Yes. Seems she had been working herself to hard and wasn't able to get up today." At a look from Karasuma she added, "Yes, she works after she leaves here too." She then sat at the window making sure to change positions every once in a while so as not to get stuck again. Karasuma slipped the notebook out as Michael went over to sit with Lana and Tela.

He whispered, "What's wrong with Fleur?" Lana touched her head and made movements as if drawing ears on her own head. Michael looked confused. She sighed and mumbled something. "What?" She said it a little louder but it still wasn't audio-able.

"Oh for crying out loud, Lana just say it." Tela said softly. "She can't disguise herself."

"What?"

"You didn't hear me?"

"No no, I did. But what do you mean?"

"She has been disguised as a human 24/7 ever since we left France. She's exhausted herself."

"Ooooh" Tela was looking around the room. "Hey Michael."

"Yeah?"

"Where's Inuc's booklet? We left it with you didn't we?" Michael sweat-dropped.

"Uh...Ya, you did."

"And?"

"I kinda just threw it into a drawer. And I don't remember which one."

Tela was about to yell at him when Karasuma came over. "You mean this book?"

She held up the notebook. They gaped at her.

"How'd you?" Lana started and Karasuma said, "It was in my desk drawer."

Lana stood up. "Let's discuss this somewhere else shall we?" She walked into the conference room and shut the door behind them.

"Now tell me Karasuma, have you read it yet?"

"Yes" she said, nodding. "All of it?" Tela asked. She nodded again.

"Oi-ya ve"((sorry if I spelt it wrong)) Tela sighed.

"Well, this is a twist of events isn't it." Michael said.

"Does anyone else know?" Lana asked.

"I haven't shown anyone yet. But I might show them, seeing as how it might help them." She had a threatening look on.

"Please Miss Karasuma, don't. Amon won't understand, and I don't even know Robin that well." Tela pleaded.

Karasuma smirked. "How many people know this secret?"

"Michael, Me, Tela, Inuc, and Sakaki. And now you of course."

"Ah! so Sakaki knows too, does he?" Sakaki then entered the room but was about to leave when Tela pulled him in and closed the door.

"Um...Am I interrupting something?" He asked.

"Not really. Karasuma found the book that MICHAEL put in her desk."

"Sorry, geese."

"Oh. Well...this is a dilemma isn't it?"

"Stop it with the "isn't it" things! we get it!" Lana yelled.

"Keep it down Lana" Michael said as Sakaki looked around.

"Where's Inuc?" Sakaki asked.

Michael said, "She's having problems."

"Really? Like what?"

Lana took the book from Karasuma and turned it to Inuc's page. She pointed to the picture of her with silver hair. "These problems."

"I'm not following."

"She's having problems looking like this." She pointed to the brown haired picture.

"Oh. That can really happen?"

"Yes stupid, it can. We don't have an unlimited power source."

"Really, because witches can go on for hours." Sakaki stated.

"Yes, but witches only have one power. We have many."

"I see."

"Yes, you do."

"Now, let's get one thing straight. No one speaks of this or tells anyone about this in any way shape or form." She said this very clearly so that no one would miss it.

"Ai Ai Captain!" ((sorry for spelling again if I messed it up.)) Sakaki said and put a hand to his head.

"Stop that."

"Alright." He slumped down in a chair.

"Are we agreed?" Michael and Tela nodded. "Karasuma?"

"Ok, but if worse comes to worse I will tell Amon and Robin. Though I would think that you girls need to tell them yourselves before hand." Lana and Tela rolled their eyes. Then they all left the room and the rest of the day continued as normal.

Michael stopped Lana before she left the room. "Hey, what's Inuc doing though?" "She is sleeping."

"What?"

"She's sleeping." Michael nodded, though he was still probably confused.

At the Apartment

Inuc was sleeping uncomfortably. She then shot straight up in bed.

"I...I was fighting Nova...then everything went black...I was falling." She looked around and held her head. She had a headache. She then went to take a shower.

Somewhere in the city.

The members of Nova's gang held a meeting.

It was a dark room with the only light being a swinging light above a table.

"How long do we have to wait Nova? I'm getting impatient."

"Oh stop it, Mako, you just want to smash stuff."

"Your pushing it Mica!"

She laughed. An axe fell down on the table and it broke. "I wanna get my axe into something besides wood. Wanna be my volunteers?" Tiki walked into the light and smirked. They looked at her nervously.

"Call down now children..." Came a voice from the shadows. "You will all have your fun....in time" Nova slowly walked into view, as menacing to them as ever. They bowed, "Master, How long before we can attack?" Mica asked.

"Not long." He said, waving his hand in front of him and the table reassembled with a bowl on it, the bowl was filled with water that showed the STN-J members one-by-one. "They think they know my powers, but they are severely mistaken. It will be their undoing." The pictures stopped on Inuc...or at least the door to the bathroom and the sound of running water.

"That girl is your true target, right Nova?"

"Yes...But that is not your business Mako!" He glared at Mako and Mako took a step back.

"You just don't like the fact that she has a new boyfriend...typical of you Nova. You get worked up over the smallest things. But you shouldn't jump to conclusions so fast." Chikibanotomo said, walking in. "Master" He mocked. Nova had him pinned to the wall.

"You'd best keep your mouth shut 'Chiki' or you'll be next on my list."

"I don't care. I already betrayed you once, I can do it again." Nova threw him towards the door

"You'd best leave, now. For next time I see you, I'll kill you." He turned around and walked over him on his way out the door. Chiki got up and left with the others staring after him.

* * *

Jess :: That's it for chapter 9! Tune in next time for chapter 10! Sorry if there is total screwyness in this chapter! I haven't written in so long I may have crossed some mistakes areas. Just tell me if I messed up and I'll try to fix it. 


End file.
